League
Leagues are groups of players playing together. These groups can hold up to 60 players. In order to found a league you need a level 3 embassy. In order to join a league, you need a level 1 embassy. How do I join a league? If you have an invitation in your embassy, you can accept. Once you receive an invitation you will get a message. By clicking the league tag (or "League" on top) you will be forward to the league profile. To accept an invitation simply enter your Embassy building and click "Accept invitation". From now on you are a member of this league. In case you don´t want to be a part of this league click "Deny invitation". You can only be a part of one league at a time. To access the league menu click "Go to league" in your embassy. League Options If you are a member of a league you have the following options: Overview You are provided with information about the league tag, the name, the description, the amount of members, the maximum amount of members, the league points and the rank. Below "Members" you can view the member list, the inhabitants and the online times. The online activity indicators give you an information about how long members have been absent. Holding your cursor over the activity indicators gives you the above information. By clicking a member name you can access his/her profile. Attacks Here you can see all fighting and supporting actions concerning your league. Type tells you whether it was a fight or a reinforcement. Players tells you which players have been involved. By clicking the nickname you can view his/her profile, by clicking the league you can view the league´s profile. In case the other player is not a member of a league it will show an "-". Date tells you when the attack/reinforcement occurred. News News will tell you what has happened to your alliance relating confederacies, non- aggression-pacts (NAP), invitations and exits. The date tells you when the event occurred. Options Depending on your rights you can change the league preferences (Description and board link), cultivate diplomatic relationships and invite players to join your league. If you don´t have any rights you will simply have the choice to leave your league. Rights The assignment of permissions allows the founder of a league to assign special rights. Those can be viewed under "2.4) Rights". How do I found a league? In order to found a league you need an embassy level 3. Click your embassy, enter a tag which must contain at least two characters and 8 characters as a max. Afterward choose a name which must contain at least 3 characters and can contain 25 characters at a max. Hit "Save" afterward and your league is founded. To access the league menu click "Go to league" in your embassy (or "League" on top). Being a league founder you have the following options: Changing league preferences Here you can change the league description and enter a board link. To save the preferences click "Save". Diplomatic relations This is all about NAPs, confederacies, wars and wings. To offer a diplomatic relationship enter the name of the league, choose one of the options (Offer alliance, Offer non-aggression pact, declare war, offer wing league) and hit "Action". Afterwards you will see the status of your offer. By clicking "Revoke offers" you can cancel your offers. You can only offer a diplomatic relation when you have no other relations with the same alliance. This means you cannot offer a wing with league B when you have a NAP with them. Your league mates can inform themselves in the league news that you made an offer and if this offer has been accepted. To project the relations to other players you have the following options: - NAP : Listing of NAPs - BND : Listing of confederacies - WAR : Listing of wars - ALL : Listing of NAPs, confederacies and wars - WING: Listing of wings Once you entered the code hit "Save" and the diplomatic relations will appear in your alliance profile. By clicking the name of the league you can view its profile. Please note that the name of a league only appears if the other part has accepted your offer. Invite player to league In order to invite a member to a league you need the right "PDPL". Click "Invite player to league" to invite a player to your league. Just enter his/her name and hit "Invite player" afterward. By clicking "Withdraw invitation" you can cancel the invitation. Invitations can also be found in the "News". The amount of members depends on the level of your league. The embassy can hold 3 additional members per level but only the biggest embassy in the league counts. A league can hold up to 60 players. The maximum amount on the current level can be viewed in the league profile (also to players who are not a part of the league). If you invited more players than your current level can hold the player cannot accept the invitation. You cannot invite players who already are a member of a league. Leaving an alliance In order to leave your league click "Leave the league". You will be asked to enter your password. Once you have done this you are no longer a member of this league. Rights Here you can set permissions to players and kick members. To assign a right enter the position next to the player nick and hit the check box for the according right. You can choose between the following rights: CHND: The player can edit the league profile ADPL: The player is league diplomat (NAP and BND allocation) PDPL: The player may invite players into the league CHNL: The player can change the board link CHNT: The player may assign titles To save the permissions hit "Save permissions". To kick a member click "Delete" after his/her nickname and confirm the action by entering your password. You need the right "PDPL" and the member-to-be-kicked may not be the only person with CHNT rights. The player has no longer access to the league. The kick will appear in the "News". What do the different diplomatic relationships mean? Non-aggression pact (NAP) A non-aggression pact is a diplomatic relationship between two leagues. It is based on a peaceful competition excluding armed conflicts (peaceful coexistence). A NAP between two leagues can be offered when there is no other diplomatic relation between the two leagues. To project a NAP in your league profile click your league, choose "Administration", then "Edit Profile" and enter NAP in the description. Hit "Save" afterward. Alliance (Ally) An alliance is a diplomatic relationship between two leagues. Both Parties state their intent to work toward the same goals without armed conflicts. Both parties are equal. To project an alliance in your league profile click your league, choose "Administration", then "Edit Profile" and enter BND in the description. Hit "Save" afterward. War A war is a diplomatic relationship between two leagues. It is a violent and disordered, if virtual, conflict between those two parties. The goal of both parties is to solve the conflict by achieving superiority over the other league with martial actions (e.g. attacks, raids, bombings, and sieges). A war can only be declared when there is no other diplomatic relationship between the leagues. To project a war in your league profile click your league, choose "Administration", then 'Edit Profile' and enter WAR in the description. Hit 'Save' afterward. Category:Community